Kami'gami na Ta'ni
"I came here and was left awestruck by what I saw. The awe not only came from scale of the temples there and how well they've withstood nature's wrath, but also the splendor which seemed to reflect the religious devotion of the Kanina who built them millenia ago. And if one stands silent here, they can almost hear the voices of the divine." - Unknown Scholar, upon visiting the Kami'gami na Ta'ni the first time. History During the time of the Dragon War, many of the Kanina started to establish places of worship not only for the safety of the devoted, but also for the safety of those who sought to flee the growing conflict. Once it ended, many of those who came here for shelter left, leaving only the devoted followers of the respective gods remaining in the temples that were built here. Called Kani'gami na Ta'ni in the Kaninai native language, the "Valley of the Gods" in Han'Xeng is known for numerous amount of temples that proliferate in the area. For many Kanina, this place is considered to be a place where they make annual pilgrimages to, feeling the arduous trek worth it to pay respects to the gods they value highly. And for those who do make pilgrimages, villages have cropped up along the path to not only shelter those who are making the journey, but also to provide them extra supplies, as well as make offerings to bring them safe passage to the temples there. Locations Central road Herein lies the "Sacred Road" or "Path of the Pilgrims". This is the main road that leads into the valley itself, lined to either side with towering tree lined mountains and imposing rock formations. This path also has bridges to allow travelers to pass over the many creeks and waterways that are in the valley. The scenery itself is a sight to behold whether wandering through by foot, wagon, or on horseback. Valley floor This is where the many villages that dot the path are, allowing a rest stop for many weary travelers. And, like the people that come to the valley, the villagers there are very hostpitable, and are not shy to help out those who travel in and around the valley. Upper Valley After taking a path near the furthest point along the valley, travelers will come across what is one of the more spectacular temple complexes, belonging to devotees of the goddess Dai'Siern. The Kami'Narua ''or "Sisters of the Mountain" maintain the temple complex, with the buildings themselves seemingly built into the landscape. For those who have come here, the sight of the temple complex from the path is enough to leave them speechless. Middle Section After taking a trail that braches away from the main road here, one can find what many Kanina call "The Lost Temple." There, one can see that it has taken the brunt of nature's fury, the ruins on the trail paying mute testament to the land around it. Near a waterfall lies whats left of the temple complex, dilligently maintained the what is left of the devoted followers of Dai'Merileth, the ''Mai'hara Narua. Valley Entrance Visitors to the valley are greeted by an imposing gate, with a sign along the top of it, and a pair of statues of Dai'Seirn flanking each side, each bearing a welcoming expression. The sign reads "Welcome. May you find peace here among the gods." Shortly afterwards, there is a small but well maintained temple where those who pay homage to Sethia. Factions Kami'Narua Called the "Sisters of the Mountain" in the common tongue, these are the followers of Dai'Siern who reside in the temple complex in the far portion of the valley. Each year, a few who are lucky are said to be picked by the goddess herself to become new members of this order. And throughout their lives, every follower will rarely leave the temple complex, and each swears an oath to maintain their virginity until their death. Unsurprisingly, this order still has a healthy amount of followers. Mai'haru Narua Once numerous in number, the number in this order to Dai'Merileth has had fluxuations in the number of members that help maintain the once thriving temple complex that they now reside in. Mostly self-sufficient, they also rely on a few members to help get supplies from those in the village that still come there as well as the travelers that still brave the path there. And unlike the members of Dai'Siern's order, those in this order are not required to pledge an oath of virginity, which may explain the constant fluxuation in those who stay on the temple grounds . Trivia *Stongly influenced by places like you would find in ''The Lord Of The Rings ''Trilogy as well as in ''The Shanara Chronicles '' *This region is free to be used for RP, character backgrounds, fanfics or anything else you might come up with. If you have questions that are not answered by the article, feel free to ask me: The Silent Knight Category:Second Era Category:Lore Category:Location Category:Draíohan Location Category:The Silent Knight